The Fallen Angel of My Dreams
by Candycane and Bubblegum
Summary: On a typical evening, Zoey goes to sleep, and dreams of... Kalona. When Kalona puts a necklace that can control a person's actions on Zoey, what will happen? Also, is it really a dream? Or are dreams really your reality? And, will Stark save her?


_**DISCLAIMER:**_ **We do NOT own House of Night. P.C. Cast and Kristin Cast do.**

**FULL Summary: On a typical evening, Zoey dreams of… Kalona. When Kalona puts a necklace that can control a person's actions on Zoey, what will happen? Also, is it really a dream? Or are dreams really your reality?**

**THIS IDEA CAME from one of us jokingly writing a sentence, then we just kept adding to it until it became what is now.**

The Fallen Angel of My Dreams

Walking up to my dorm room, I noticed a necklace with a black winged insignia on it. It sparkled as though it were beckoning for me to pick it up. Trying to ignore it, I walked into my room. I felt so exhausted that I got into my pajamas and went straight to bed. With a small sigh, I rolled over to my most comfortable position, and closed my eyes. But unfortunately, the sun was just starting to rise, so I went to my window and closed the blinds and curtains. I groggily stumbled back into bed. I was so tired that I barely had time to wonder if I would have a peaceful slumber, before succumbing to my heavy eye lids.

At first, I dreamed of nothing, but slowly, the dream transformed into a scenery of an ornate castle. Inside, to what I supposed was the great hall, there was a fancy arrangement of medieval-like furniture. I casually strolled down the room to notice a large, glass cabinet. In it, there was an oh-so-familiar necklace with a black winged insignia on it. From behind me, I heard a ghostly chuckle.

"My dear, sweet A-ya. How nice of you to come." said Kalona.

Barely above a whisper, I replied, "Don't you have somewhere else to be  
right now?"

Kalona laughed seductively, and countered, "Don't you wish to bandy with your soul mate?"

Soul mate? I didn't think he had ever mentioned this topic with these particular words. I pondered his suggestion for a moment or two, then slowly stated the obvious, "You've never called yourself that in regards to me. What about Neferet?" I finished coolly.

Anger glinted in his beautifully black eyes. "No, my love... So, has my lovely maiden noticed the charming necklace yet?" He asked innocently. Uh, maiden? I thought. Then I slowly processed what he had said.

_This is a trick!_ my mind screamed at me, but I simply shook my head. I couldn't read his emotion as he quickly opened the slightly shining glass doors. I simply stood there and stared at the object that was now within my reach. When I didn't budge from my perch, he lightly gave me a small nudge toward it with his muscular chest, still standing behind me.

Slowly, ever so slowly, he reached from behind me to grab the small piece of jewelry. I still hadn't made any movement on my own. I watched as he carefully placed it on my neck.

Suddenly I felt different, off. Kalana pressed against me, his arms tangling around me while his mouth found my neck. "How do you feel?" he breathed romantically.

I _wanted_ to say 'Get your hands off me!', but instead came a quiet, "Wonderful". Wonderful, where did that come from?!

Kalana hurriedly turned me around and kissed me lustfully. My mind dissolved into nothing, and for one moment, just one, I willingly obliged to his actions. Then after that one moment occurred, I realized the wrongness of _my_ actions and began shoving at his chest. He unwillingly released my lips but kept a tight hold on my shoulders. "You are forever mine," his eyes twinkled with evil passion, his fingers playing with the black winged insignia around my neck. "With this, you _are_ mine!"

Forever his? How did this little trinket work? Another thing, how did it not control my mind as well?

"My dearest darling, this _little trinket_ works simply. You put it on the person who's actions you want to control. You think about what you wish for the person to do. Then, it happens. It does not control your mind, my sweet, because it was not made for that. Do you remember how I always told you that I would never take away your free will? Well, technically you still are in control of your mind." Kalona kissed me from my cheek to my shoulder slowly.

I shivered as my cheeks began to flush a deep rosy red, my heart slammed against my ribcage so rapidly as his lips lowered little by little to my shoulders.

"What do you want me to do?" I choked, unable to produce much more than that because of the spell the insignia emitted from within itself. Kalana's expression turned wicked but somehow maintained his god-like form. "I told you A-ya, you are mine. You were created to love me and only me. We shall forever be together, ruling over the planet Earth and her inhabitants. Just the two of us, like gods."

I found myself thinking, no, counting how many books I had read that included something about the bad dude taking over the Earth, almost succeeding, the main character being held hostage, an epic final battle, and the good guys winning and rescuing all of humanity. _'How cliche!_' or '_How corny!_' I would find myself thinking after I would finish the last page. All of them were the same from the beginning, middle, to end. However, now I couldn't help but think that this was _not_ cliche _or_ corny. No, this was very real and I was feeling very much-so like the main character who was just that normal, everyday kind of person whose life never changed. Just ordinary.

"What will happen to _Neferet_?" I spat. If he was keeping her too, I would be _so_ mad. Then I thought of my friends. Would they live? And would this spell ever wear off?

"Neferet and I are not together, it is only you I love. Your friends will be safe if you comply to _all_ of my wishes. As for the spell, it is impossible to tire it. It shall last forever, and forever all time."

My head inclined and my mouth agape. _There was nothing I could do to stop it! Now if only I could find someone who had the gift to read minds..._ _Nyx_, I prayed in my mind, _please show this fledgling the way of your will. I need your help._

"My little redbird," he chirped, "let us walk along the beach and bandy." At first it took me by surprise at the change in atmosphere but quickly nodded when I saw this as an opportunity. "Yes my darling," I replied sweetly, batting my eyes at him. Kalona's eyes widened in surprise at my comment and at my acceptance, but seemed pleased nonetheless. "Then your hand, my little redbird," his hand flattened and I placed it upon his perfectly tanned palm. His grasp tightened and in that next moment I found myself in his strong arms. Kalona had already started to proceed out the doorway and to the path that lead to the beach. Once we were on even soil he delicately set me upright and we continued to stroll, hand in hand, along the shoreline. Then I noticed a row of docked rowing boats and an idea smacked me in the face like a horse swatting a fly. "Dearest, can we take a boat ride?" my voice sounded elated and Kalona, who seemed amused by my comment, had little choice but to oblige to my wish. 

* * *

The ocean waves lapped our wooden boat and rocked it gently while Kalona and I connected our lips over and over again. The breeze blew and caressed my cheeks and swirled my long locks of brown hair around the two of us. I melted into his touch and my mind slowly faded again almost forgetting my main goal at hand. The calming breeze that, just a few moments ago, was caressing me softly, turning against me and slapped me backwards. The sea began to moan and yawn as tidal sized waves came towards us. Kalona held onto me but the boat rocked violently one last time and pulled the two of us down into its domain. Desperately, the fallen angel swam to me but the current pushed him further and further back to shore while taking me further and further out to open sea. I screamed, the spell willing me to paddle harder, to swim faster! Each time it happened, my cries were muffled by the crashing waves around me. _I don't want to die! Kalona_! my mind screamed relentlessly. Kalona was helpless, stranded on the tropical island just staring with hurt and desperate eyes, trying to think of away to get his lady back! "ZOEY!" Kalona shrieked, but I was just barely able to make out his voice. The salty sea engulfed me into itself and I slowly lost consciousness. The last thing I heard was the crackling of the thunder above me and the deafening silence of the ocean as I fell to the bottomless sea floor.

My instincts got the better of me and before I knew it, my screams were again erupting from my mouth, _"I don't want to die! Kalona!"_

Stevie Rae jerked up instantly and flew to my bed. "Honey, what's wrong? A bad dream?" her voice was hurried and couldn't talk fast enough because her words started mushing together into gibberish. I inhaled a few times, trying to calm down my shaking body with little avail. Swallowing hard, I pushed back the tears and the images of Kalona's frantic actions and tried speaking coherently.

"J-just a bad d-d-dream," I manged to stutter. Stevie Rae looked unsure and was about to say, "Zoe-," and then _bam_, the door flew open with Stark on the other side. I swear I jumped to the ceiling with Stevie Rae beside me. Stark's expression revealed seriousness but they were also worried for my safety as he marched to my side. "Jeez Stark, you scared the bullpoopie out of me! Knock next time!" I said, irritated.

His expression softened a little but then turned to stone again. "My lady, is there something wrong? You were completely terrified stiff. It was so overpowering that I nearly fell out of bed." Stark said, rushing his words as well.

I breathed again, "Just a nightmare. That's all." I tried to put on a reassuring smile, but was not very successful.

"Zoey," Stark reproached, and reached up to my face, my hair matted against my cheeks. He brushed the tangles behind my ears and slowly rubbed his fingers under my eyes. It was then I realized I had been crying, badly. I was suddenly bear-hugged by him, "I hate this!" Stark spoke through clenched teeth. "I am your warrior and yet... yet I cannot protect you from what you fear the most!"

Interestingly enough, Stark began to sob with me. Well, not like me who had snot and salt water smeared everywhere, but a tear, a single tear escaped from his eyes. The roles had now surprisingly switched and it seemed I was the doing the comforting. My arm found its way and I caressed his back, trying my best to sooth him.

Stevie Rae just sat there, watching our little hug session and not saying anything. Her eyes widened, "Uh, Zoey?" she started.

I turned and placed Stark's head comfortably on my shoulder, "What?" I replied softly.

"Um, where exactly did you get that necklace? I don't really remember you wearing that, like, ever." Flabbergasted, I was going to tell her that she was seeing things when my fingers felt it hang loosely around my neck. The shock then reminded me of Kalona, he said that...that. My arm found its self on Stark again but this time, it shoved him away like he was repulsive. I gasped, Stark gasped, Stevie Rae gasped. My legs unfurled and planted themselves on the ground, walking to the door and down the steps. Stark and Stevie Rae both followed knowing something was wrong.

_Something...what's happening!?_ My mind was bouncing around like a pinball machine. My legs wouldn't stop, like they were being controlled. On and on they went, out the dorm and near the temple next to a giant tree. There was Kalona, tears streamed his face. My legs quickened and I found myself sprinting to him. Stark jumped, trying to tackle me to the ground but missed. "Kalona!" my voice echoed eerily. His body turned quickly.

"My A-ya," he breathed, engulfing me into his arms.

"What the-!" Stark said, looking confused and stopping in his tracks. Stevie Rae gasped again. Slowly, I turned slightly in Kalona's embrace, but not enough to break _our _hug.

"Stark, go away. I am with Kalona, my one and only love." I said in a powerful voice, completely monotone. I had wanted to scream, _''Help me, Stark!'_

"Leave now, Red ones." Kalona commanded in a strong voice, and then kissed and pressed against me.

Stark looked _mad_. His eyes started to glow a very dark red. "I will not leave my lady, no matter whom she is with romantically." He said in a determined voice.

"Busy!" I said, and then smashed my lips back to Kalona's. Busy? Why can't I say what I want to say?!

Kalona broke the kiss, and pulled back to look at me lovingly while stroking the insignia that rested between my breasts.

"IT'S THAT NECKLACE!" Stevie Rae screeched. Thank you, best friend and old dorm buddy.

Stark started to charge right at us, but my hand flicked out and he hit the ground. After making a speedy recovery, he got up again and ran. Suddenly, he stopped. He smacked the air as though there were some sort of barrier there. My eyes widened, I hadn't known that I could do that.

"And I could show you more of what you can do, that is, if you stay with me." Kalona spoke quitely to me. He brought his lips back to mine. Somehow, I felt as though there was a double-meaning to his words.

"Yes, I do." I said nonchalantly in between kisses.

The barrier faltered slightly as my mind became absorbed in his kisses. My will-power however, increased dramatically once my mind lowered its defenses and I made sure that somehow, Stark or anyone could reach me.

"Zoey!" continued Stark's muffled screams. "Zoey!"

Bang, bang, bang, bang... Stark pounded against the invisible wall more forcefully. Gradually, the bangs turned from a solid, knocking on a window, into hollow wall bangs. He started to stick his arm through the invisible hole, but alas, his arm got stuck when it closed again.

"Stark," Stevie Rae whispered, tugging on the back of his shirt to catch his attention.

"What?!" he snarled, lashing out at Stevie Rae like some pitiful wild animal. Stevie Rae flung him behind her and forcefully pushed her hands against the cool, wet earth. There was a slight rumble beneath them that resulted in a small dog hole to appear leading to the other side. By the time Stark was half-way to me, some of the chunks of dirt were nearing Kalona's face. He gracefully dodged them.

My eyebrow's shot up in surprise when I felt the ground quake under Stevie Rae's power. I turned and saw none other than James Stark, racing towards me with a speed that could _not_ be human. My eyes locked with Kalona's for a split second, and then I pushed away the confused angel. I leapt into my determined warrior's strong arms. Stark fell on his butt with great surprise.

"What are you _doing_, A-ya?!" Kalona bellowed, his voice trembling with complete anger.

"Hugging my warrior." I replied nonchalantly. I pressed my lips delicately against his, and soon enough, Stark grabbed the necklace, tearing it with great force in a passionate manner. I barely noticed. Suddenly, my body went rigid. Something was off. It didn't feel right anymore, kissing Stark in that way. I got up, and turned to the fallen angel of my dreams. I smiled, and willingly snuggled into his embrace.

"What are you _doing_, Zoey?!" Stark bellowed, his voice trembling with complete anger.

"Hugging my angel." I replied nonchalantly.

"What have you done to her, Kalona?" Stark asked aloud, his voice cracking slightly.

"The necklace was designed to help the one wearing it realize their true feelings for others, with absolutely no confusion, hurt, or to contemplate on whether the decision to love a certain other is right or wrong, without fear of a negative result in the relationship." Kalona explained smugly. Then he explained further, "The necklace is never wrong, and the judgment shall stay with that particular person even when they are not wearing it."

I leaned into my fallen angel, and desperately clung to him. In that moment, I realized that Kalona was my true love. I lifted my head and passionately kissed him, Stark all but forgotten. A few minutes later, I broke the kiss. "I love you, Kalona." I heard myself say.

His eyes sparkled with what was undoubtedly devotion. "I love you, Zoey."

**Well, that's it (sniffles!). Please review so we know what our story was like. Please review, because reviews are like candy canes and bubblegum.**

**PS- This is the first story that Candycane and Bubblegum wrote a story together. We are both happy from the experience.**


End file.
